You're Mine, Forever Mine
by percypettapotter
Summary: Hermione moves to Forks to live with her uncle, but some unforeseen events arise at Forks high school...SORRY really bad at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Thanks for reading and please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Jasper POV

Sometimes Jasper wondered why he was here. Not just in this class room but here in general. He was lonely, of course, being the only member of his family who hasn't found the person he wants to spend the rest of his existence with, and he often felt alone and needy.

Now, his family did help some, especially Rosalie and Emmet who always made him feel loved and cared about. But others, such as glitter dick and pixie-bitch didn't really help much with their self righteous attitudes and holier-than-art thou snobby attitudes.

Just as the bell rang signaling the start class, there was a loud tapping on the closed door right behind Jasper.

Jasper, sitting closest to the door, opened it, only to be shocked by the sight that met his eyes.

Here, in front of him, was a beautiful curly haired brunette, with a heart shaped face and pink full lips. She was a small girl, about 4'10", with womanly curves and legs that seemed to go on forever.

She looked up at me with a sheepish smile, before she spoke in the most melodious voice he had ever heard.

"Hi, I'm new. I'm sorry I'm late but I got lost." she said with a blush, and he couldn't help but wonder if it went all the way down her body.

"No problem. Mr. Tenet is pretty cool. He shouldn't give you a problem." Jasper said, as he opened the door wider for her to enter, and gave her a big smile.

He watched as she went to the front of the class to explain her situation to the teacher , and Mr. Tenet motioned towards him. At first jasper was confused, but shortly realized that the only empty seat in the class was next to him. He fought the urge to jump up and down in glee, and asked himself why this girl had him so exited.

She sat down next to him and he held out his hand.

"I'm Jasper. Jasper Hale." he introduced, shaking the small girls hand. "Hermione Granger."

He let the name roll around in his brain a bit, trying to remember where it was from.

"From Shakespeare right?" he asked. She giggled lightly.

"Not many people get that. But yes, my mom was a bit of a literature freak, although it does explain where I got it from."

"You like to read?"

"I love to read. There's nothing better than a book, especially one of those really old ones where you can just smell the history."

"What types of books to you like to read?"

"All of them. Every type of book has something different about it that could help you in some way later in life. They're just all amazing." she answered, a far off look in her eyes.

"Well, what brings you to our little town of forks?" she was just about to answer when a voice interrupted her.

"Hermione?" the boy asked.

"Mike?" the two embraced in a quick hug, making jasper feel a little jealous to her close contact to this other boy.

"Mikey! Its been forever, you've certainly grown up!"

"So have you mione1 What brings you to forks? You and the family staying with your uncle for a while?"

"No," Hermione answered slowly, measuring her words "My parents died in a car accident last month." as she said this silence fell over the room.

A/N: Thanks for reading and please review! You guys rock! :D


	2. Meeting Bella

A/N: Thank you all so much for reading! You guys rock!

P.S: *gets really close to you and whispers* I own nothing *retreats back into shadows*

Also: in this story the wizarding world does not know that vampires exist! So Hermione has no idea what Jasper and the rest of the family are…..

JPOV

Ever since the new girl, Hermione, came to school she was all jasper could think about.

Now, of course jasper had had interest in other girls or vampires before, but none quite as strong as this feeling. If jasper had to put it into words the closet thing he could compare it to would be the feeling of the wolves imprint.

Jasper had felt the love, devotion and over all want to please that came from an imprint, and when he checked his own emotions he had realized they were the same, if not stronger to this Hermione Granger.

She really was all he could think and talk about. He had befriended her that first day in class, and since then they have had a few conversations, but mostly she hung out with mike and his friends.

His theory as to why he felt this way, this deep need to be with or around her, was also supported by the fact that anytime a male came near his Hermione he wanted to ripe their throats out. And he knew he wouldn't feel any remorse, he couldn't, not when it came to his Hermione.

"Jaz!" a voice called out, japer turned around to see a happy looking Emmet. "Hey, I need to talk to you for a few man." Emmet tilted his head to signal that they should go out side and jasper nodded, following his brother.

After a few minutes of running they stopped where they were sure they would not be over heard.

"Jaz, Rose is real worried about you, she wanted me to come and talk to you about this Hermione chick."

"what about her?"

"Rose thinks you need to stop talking to her."

Jasper growled "The fuck I do!"

"Jaz, why do you even care about this girl?"

"Because she's my mate!" Jasper growled, as he ran away from the house.

HPOV

Hermione Granger sat in her uncles house on the couch with one of her best friends, Mike, awaiting the arrival of the chiefs daughter, Bella Swan.

Bella had decided that after years of ignoring her father, now would be a go time to remember his existence. Now that she needed something that is. And that something was to move back home because, from what Hermione understood, she was a whiney little brat who had to always have her way. And lets just say Hermione was not looking forward to living with someone like that.

"Calm down Mione, I'm sure she's not that bad." Mike said, putting his arm around her shoulder and giving it a little squeeze.

"She just sounds like a terrible person Mikey." Hermione said, looking towards the door.

Almost as if summoned, the door popped open the revel a medium height girl, with straight brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Daddy, I'm home!" Bella called out, closing the door behind her.

Just as she walked in, Bella spotted Hermione.

"Who the hell is this?!" her yell echoed around the house.


	3. Mike's here

A/N: Thanks to anyone reading you guys are the best!

P.S- I own nothing.

HPOV

"I'm your cousin, Hermione." Hermione said, standing.

"Then why haven't I ever met you? And why are you here?" Bella asked, with a snide attitude.

"Well, our parents always tried to get us to meet, but our schedules conflicted and we were never here when you would visit for that short time during the summers. And then you started making uncle Charlie come and visit you so we never really got to meet. But I've always heard a lot about you from uncle Charlie, he cares a great deal for you." Hermione explained to the younger girl.

"Okay, that's all fine and dandy, but why are you here? As in my home?" Bella asked, pointing to the floor.

"Well, this is my home too, I moved in with uncle Charlie a few months ago."

"The hell it is! This is my home and-" Bella was cut off by Charlie walking into the room.

"Now Bella, this is just as much Hermione's home as it is yours, and you will treat her with respect." Charlie said in a stern voice.

"But this is my home! Not the house of some probably whore!" Bella yelled at her dad.

"That is no way to talk young lady and it will not be tolerated in this house!" Charlie said, in a no-nonsense voice.

"Why doesn't she just go back to her trashy family and leave my damn house!" Bella then turned to Hermione " Your stuff better be out of this house by tomorrow or you are going to regret ever moving here, I swear I wi-"

"That is e-fucking-nough if you say one more thing I will kick your little bitch ass." to everyone's surprise it was Mike who said this, standing at his full height and glaring down at the idiotic girl.

"Come on Hermione, lets let the chief handle this." Mike said as he grabbed Hermione's hand, and dragged her out of the house.

Hermione and Mike walked down the road a bit before stopping at a nearby park.

"Don't let her get to you Mione, she's a bitch." Mike said, leading his friend to a bench.

"I don't really get bothered with name calling anymore Mikey, it just hurts that my own flesh and blood doesn't except me. Especially when they're the only family I have left." Hermione said, a stray tear falling from her cheek.

"Mione' don't cry. I hate it when you cry." Mike took the small girl in his arms and hugged her tightly, rocking back and forth slightly.

"Thanks Mikey, I don't know what I'd do without you." Hermione mumbled into his chest.

"More then likely have all the boys at school asking you out with me to scare them off."

Hermione laughed and sat up straight, wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

"You want to go get something to eat? I'm hungry and I don't want to go back to the house just yet." Hermione said.

"Sure! We can go to the pizza place, Eric's parents own the place so we might get to see him."

"Cool! We just have to stop by the house real quick so I can run in and get my wallet."

"No I got it, you just have to do some of my homework. Deal?"

Hermione giggled "sure sounds like a plan."

They talked about trivial things until the got to the pizza place, where they were greeted by a dancing squirrel twirling a sign.

Hi Eric!" Mike yelled, making sure any fellow students knew who was in the costume.

Eric grabbed Mikes hand, who in turn grabbed Hermione's, and led them to the back of the restaurant.

"What the hell do you thing you are doing?" Eric demanded, taking off his squirrel head.

"Letting the people know who advertises their pizza! And come on man, it's a small town, most people know its you." Mike said, giving him a 'duh' look.

"Well, some people might not know and I want it to stay that way. Now what is it going to take for you to keep your mouth shut?" Eric said.

"Um," Mike said, making a thinkers face with on hand under his chin, "How about a free pizza?"

"Okay deal! I tell dad your pizza is free. Now never mention who I am again." Eric put his head back on and walked away.

As Hermione and Mike entered the restaurant, a tall, skinny woman came up to them and asked them to take a seat.

"I think this is going to be fun." Hermione said smiling, before looking at her menu that the woman had handed her.

JPOV

Jasper was mad. No, take that back, Jasper was furious. Now, normally Jasper never went into Major mode, not even around Peter and Charlotte, but right now he was filled with so much anger, and jealously, hate that he no longer had control. All Jasper could think about was that Mike boy touching and comforting **his** mate. She was his, and yet another man was holding her and wiping away her tears. He should be the one doing these things! Not this piece of shit!

What was he compared to Jasper Whitlock? The most feared General to this day? Nothing! He was nothing compare to what Jasper was, or who he was.

The fact that Mike had even thought of looking at Hermione, let alone touch her, was beyond his comprehension. She was **his** and only **his** and any one who touched her should fear his wrath.

Add the fact that this _boy_ was taking her out to lunch, well jasper held back for as long as he could, but eventually came to one conclusion:

Either Mike had to die, or he had to change Hermione, there is no other way.


	4. A decision is made?

A/N: Thanks for reading! You guys rock! And pretty please review! They always make me feel all tingly inside!

Disclaimer: I promise you, I own not a thing!

JPOV

As jasper sat out side of the pizza place watching the two eat he came to a decision.

Now, normally he would have just destroyed that pathetic piece of flesh that is Mike Newton, but that may back fire . It seemed, where as Mikes feelings for Hermione were more then simply friendly, she did not reciprocate the feelings, so was he really a threat?

Of course he was. Jasper knew more then anyone that you could make someone feel something for you. Not necessarily manipulate them, but make them more fond of you over time. And that was something Jasper couldn't risk.

And even if her feelings weren't in a girlfriend like way, she clearly cared for the stupid boy, so killing him would hurt her.

And if he changed her…would she ever forgive him? How would she act? Would she even want to feed on animals?

Personally Jasper had wanted to befriend the girl, then slowly work into a relationship before he even revealed he was a vampire. Then, he wanted to change her, when she knew what was happening, and she would have a better understanding once she woke up in this new life.

But sometimes things didn't work out as planned, and you had to take little detours, and this decision, this detour, could be the difference between having the love of his life and losing her.

Just as Jasper came to a decision and was poised to pounce, he was grabbed around the waist and pulled back.

"What the actual fuck do you think you're doing?" Rosalie hissed in his ear.

"I'm doing what I have to do for my mate! And what do you care? You wanted me to stay away from her, remember?" Jasper growled.

"Jasper I'm sorry. When you keep talking about her I thought that maybe she was your singer, and I didn't want you to slip up, I was just worried. If I had known she was your mate you know I would have been more supportive." Rose said, looking a little guilty.

"Yeah, and sending Emmet to do your dirty work?"

"I figured you'd listen to him more so then me, he's a lot more…well, he's easier to talk to."

"Rose, I really don't have time to talk right now, I have business to take care of." Jasper glared at his sister.

"What are you going to do Jasper? You aren't think rationally! Please for once trust me! I will sit here with you, stalk her with you if you want to, just to make sure Mike doesn't do anything inappropriate, but you need to calm down."

After a few minutes of silence Jasper gave Rose a slightly confused look.

"Rose, how come I've never felt you get this jealous over someone hitting on Emmet, I mean just someone getting near her makes me want to tear them apart and claim her for hours."

"well, its gets a little better over time, and it helps that most of the people that hit on him aren't of the same species, so I can relax. But watch another vampire flirt with him? You'd better run brother." Rose said with a giant smile.

They sat in the tree and watched as Mike and Hermione finished eating, saying goodbye to Eric and started walking home.

They started following them, making sure they're not seen. When the finally reached Hermione's house, where yelling could still be heard from inside.

"FOR THE LAST TIME I'M TELLING YOU, THROW THAT TRAMP OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Bella's voice rang through the night.

"THAT'S IT BELLA, IF YOU DON'T LIKE HERMIONE LIVING HERE YOU CAN LEAVE THIS HOUSE!" Charlie's voice replied.

"THIS IS MY HOME! NO WAY AM I LEAVING FOR SOME ENGLISH WHORE!" Jasper growled and the insults being thrown and his mate, but was quickly stopped when he felt the anger coming off of his mate, and he watched as she slammed the door to the house open and marched into the kitchen, where the two were fighting.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Hermione yelled at the younger girl, glaring daggers "I AM TIRED OF YOU! AT FIRST I WAS A LITTLE SAD THAT MY FAMILY DIDN'T EXCEPT ME, MY OWN FLESH AND BLOOD. BUT THEN I REALIZED I DON'T WANT TO BE ACCEPTED BY A BITCH BECAUSE BITCHS ONLY LIKE OTHER BITCHS, SO YOU CAN EITHER STAY HERE WITH ME AND WE CAN LIVE IN AN UNEASY ALLIANCE, OR I CAN KICK YOUR ASS AND BEAT YOU SO BAD YOU WONT KNOW WHICH WAS IS UP AND WHICH WAS IS DOWN! SO IF THAT IS ALL I WOULD MUCH APRECIATE IT IF YOU WOULD SHUT THAT CUM RECEPTICALE YOU CALL A MOUTH! And hi uncle Charlie, I'm going up to bed, goodnight." and with that Hermione waved her hand and walked upstairs.

"ohm, I like her!" Rose said, looking at pride to her brothers mate.

"and I love her." Jasper said, as they settled onto a tree branch outside of Hermione's room.

PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!


	5. Lost

A/N: Super thanks for reading and super please review!

Disclaimer- Me no own, own do no I..

Hermione woke up the next morning to a loud crash, she quickly ran down the stairs to find her uncle Charlie trying, and failing, to cook breakfast.

"And just what do you think you are doing?" Hermione giggled, looking at the metal bowl on the floor that caused the loud crash and now had pancake batter pouring out of it.

"Umm…I think I'm cooking, I wanted a way to say sorry for the way Bella acted yesterday and I figured that you not having to cook this morning was a good apology." Charlie gave her a sheepish smile, before bending down to pick up the bowl, before Hermione stopped him mid-stride.

"Don't worry about it uncle Charlie, I've got it. You go back to bed, you shouldn't be up this early." Hermione put the bowl in the sink as she got paper towels to clean up the watery dough.

"Well, if you didn't wake up so early, I wouldn't be up this early. Why do you insist on walking to school anyway, it takes you an hour to get there, I could just drive you." Charlie tried, unsuccessfully, to convince his niece to not walk such a long way, but as stubborn as she was she just wouldn't allow it.

"I've told you. You've done more than enough for me, and if I can easily do something my self, I will happily do it. Now go! Back to bed! Breakfast will be in the fridge when you get up to get ready for work." with that, Hermione got the eggs, sausage, grits and toast ready and ate her portion before leaving Charlie's in the fridge and Bella's on the table.

You see, school started at 8:00 and it took Hermione 30 minutes to fully wake up, 30 minutes to get ready, and an hour for her to walk to school, so she usually woke up about 5:45, with the extra 15 minutes just to be safe.

And Charlie didn't have to be at work usually until 10:00, so it wasn't fair to ask him to drive her, when she could easily go herself.

Hermione walked back to her room and got ready, putting on a baggy sweater with semi-baggy jeans and a pair of tennis shoes. She grabbed her book bag and, after making sure no one was looking, she cast a feather light charm on her things.

At exactly 6:45 Hermione started towards the school, walking through the woods.

Now, most people would be scarred to death to walk through the woods in the full daylight, let alone the semi-darkness that came with an early fall morning. But not Hermione Granger. No, she loved it. The quiet. She never got enough of it at Hogwarts, even in library, there was always some noise to keep the silence just out of her reach. Weather it was the laughter of happy fist years or the sound of the seventh years pranking, it was always something.

Now, of course the woods had noise, the chatter of animals and the rustling of trees, but some how these noise were quit. They were suppose to be there, if they weren't there something was wrong, so in some kind of sick logic, the noise completed the silence.

Hermione walked a little bit further before coming to the impasse where she was suppose to take a right. But Hermione, having her head stuck in a book, took a left.

And oh how this mistake would change her life.

JPOV

Jasper sat in his couch in his room, reading his favorite book again. It was 7:45 so the family still had about 5 minutes before they had to leave. Jasper was so engrossed in his book that he almost missed the voice calling out into the open.

"Hello? Is anybody there, I seem to be lost, Hello?" the voice of Jasper's mate said. Jasper quickly ran out of the house onto the porch at the front of the house.

"Hermione?" Jasper asked, trying to sound surprised, even though he had known it was her.

"oh, hello Jasper." she said, shooting him a smile. " I hate to bother you but I seem to have taken a wrong turn somewhere and I am completely lost. Is there anyway you could point me in the right direction?"

"how about I just drive you to school? There is no way you could walk to the school from here in 10 minutes." he said, walking towards her.

"I really don't want to be late and I would appreciate it so much! I promise I'll pay you gas money or any thing you need! It would mean so much!" her eyes pleaded and suddenly jasper came up with the perfect plan.

"How about we make a deal? I'll drive you, and you come and help me with a homework assignment today after school?" Jasper said, giving her a panty dropping smile.

"Yes! Anything!" Hermione nodded enthusiastically, making Jasper laugh.

"Okay then, hop on!" Jasper said, pulling his motorcycle out of the garage.

"This is so cool! I can't wait to tell Sirius!" Hermione accepted the helmet that jasper had been holding out to her and put it on.

"Who's Sirius?" Jasper asked, making Hermione giggle.

"Don't worry helmet hair no need to worry, he's my best friend godfather, and he's obsessed with motorcycles." Hermione joked.

Hermione and Jasper hoped on the bike, Hermione holding on to Jasper tightly, and they took off.

And jasper swore that this was the best day of his existence.

IMPORTANT:::::::::::

I am very skeptical of this chapter, if you guys think I should rewrite it please tell me! Review or PM me to let me know! And if you liked it, do that too! :P


	6. School

A/N: thank you all so much for reading and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

JPOV

Jasper and Hermione pulled into the school parking lot with 7 minutes to spare. Hermione quickly gathered her things and said quick thank you, and rewarded him with a kiss on the cheek, before running off towards the school.

Jasper stood there, his hand on his cheek, staring off into space, before a hand clasped around his shoulder.

"You finally get bro?" Emmet asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Shut up Emmet." Jasper chuckled, as he shoved him. "You know a gentleman never kisses and tells."

"This is just plain wrong! You shouldn't be trying to get a whores hopes up." Edward said, as he stepped out of his car, his mate Alice by his side.

"Edward, I will worn you once, and one time only. You will NOT disrespect my mate." Jasper growled, sending as much pain as he possibly could to Edward.

Edward fell to the ground and curled up in a ball, not making a sound for fear of someone hearing. After a few seconds japer stopped and looked at the boys crumpled form.

"Do we have an understanding?" jasper said, raising his eyebrow.

"Yes." Edward panted out. Jasper nodded, and went into the school to join his mate.

HPOV

Hermione practically ran into the school. She got to her classroom and put her things down, only to realize she still had about 7 minutes until the bell rang. She sighed and sat down, pulling the book she had been reading earlier out of her bag. Just as she open the book her phone rang.

"Hello?" Hermione answered.

"Hello Hermione." a clear, dreamy voice came through on the other end.

"Oh my Merlin! Luna! How have you been?"

"I've been very well, thank you, me and Neville went to Russia to try and make contact with the ricktlytums. We were unsuccessful, but I'm sure they were just being shy. How about you Hermione? How have you been?"

"I've been okay, it was a little overwhelming at first, but I think I've adjusted Quite nicely. I get to see Mike again so that's an upside. And I've made a few new friends, but of course they could never compare to you guys."

Hermione stopped for a minute, tearing up.

"Luna, I miss you all so much." she choked out, wiping her tears with her sleeve.

"We miss you two Hermione, especially Fred. After you saved his life he just wants to be around you, he's owled you several times. Why have you not replied?"

"What am I suppose to say Luna? 'Oh I saved your life, you're welcome, and no, its just thankfulness, you don't really love me, no I only love you like a brother?' Luna, he doesn't really like me, its just the fact that I helped him, it will blow over soon."

"trust me Hermione, I know he isn't right for you, he has too many dippels where as you have to few harmaers. But Hermione I have the feeling you will meet someone, very soon. And I'm sorry to drop the call but I'm watching Victori for Fleur, and she needs to be tended too, I will talk to you later."

"okay, bye Luna, send everyone my love." and with that the phone cut off.

JPOV

The rest of the school day passed in a blur. Jasper was so excited to have Hermione come over to his house tonight that he didn't do anything, not even the work he was assigned. By the time school had ended, Jasper was already to his motorcycle, a few minutes later he saw Hermione coming towards him.

"Sorry I'm a little late, I had to call uncle Charlie to let him know where I was going. He seems to think very highly of you're father."

"well most people do, and with good reason. He's a great man, although I might be bias." Jasper said, making Hermione chuckle.

"So, shall we away milady?" Jasper asked, sitting on his bike and holding out his hand.

"Why yes, thank you kind sir." Hermione said putting the helmet on a hopping on the back. She wrapped her arms around him just as he took off.

Thanks for reading and pppplllleeeaaaassseeee review!


	7. The House

A/N: Thank you all so much for reading and supporting! You guys are awesome! (also, I wrote this listening to the Sweeney Todd soundtrack! If you have not seen it yet, do it! It is amazing!)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Hermione walked into the Cullen house, a look of admiration gracing her features. Of course she had seen beautiful structures before, but this house just dripped with elegance and grace.

"Your house is beautiful." Hermione said in an awe filled whisper. Jasper came in behind her, chuckling.

"Thank you, I paid for it all by myself." he joked earning a giggle from Hermione.

"Aren't you gonna let us meet your new lady friend?" A booming voice yelled from the stairs.

"Not if I can help it!" Jasper replied, trying to guide Hermione away from his persistent brother.

"Hey! Its great to meet ya! I'm Emmet!" a huge man appeared in front of Hermione, and she couldn't help but be slightly intimated by his pure size. He held his hand out and Hermione gave him a firm shake.

"Hello Emmet, I'm Hermione. Its nice to meet you." Hermione smiled sheepishly.

"Emmet! Move you big oaf! I want to meet our new friend." Emmet stepped aside to reveal one of the most beautiful women Hermione had ever seen. Her grace and femininity rivaled even that of Fleur Delacour.

"Hello. I'm terribly sorry for my significant other bombarding you right when you walked in the door. I'm Rosalie Hale, but you can call me Rose." said the blonde, holding out her hand.

Hermione took the woman's smooth hand and shock it, offering her a smile. "I'm Hermione, but you call me Mia."

There was a small feminine cough that reminded Hermione greatly of Umbridge until she turned around. What she saw was far from the short, evil, toad looking woman. This woman was small and petite, but not quite as small as Hermione. Her hair was a smooth brown and her eyes a beautiful amber color.

"Hello Hermione, I'm Esme. Jaspers mother. Its wonderful to meet you." Esme said. Hermione held out her hand, expecting a handshake, only to be engulfed in a pair of surprisingly strong arms.

"Its wonderful to meet you too." Esme pulled away, giving her a huge smile.

"Hello, I don't believe we've meet before." A new voice said. Hermione spun around, seeing a _very_ handsome man. Unlike with Emmet, Hermione didn't feel the least bit intimidated. Instead all she felt was a strong admiration at this mans looks. His hair was a golden blonde, not quite as light as jaspers, but still a beautiful honey color. His jaw was strong and his eyes a deep amber, yet a pair of the most softest eyes she had ever seen. "I'm Carlisle Cullen." as he reached his hand out, his path was blocked by a angry looking Jasper.

"Father, I think it best if me and Hermione go and study now." Jasper all but growled, before leading Hermione to his room.

"Jasper? I thought you had two other siblings?" Hermione asked, remembering a time when Mike had told her about the 5 Cullen children.

"I do. They're just….visiting friends for the night. Hermione nodded and followed Jasper to his room.

"Well, this is it." Jasper opened the door to revel a room filled to the max with books. There was only a small bed in the corner, but other than that there was only books.

"Oh my gosh Jasper1 Do you mind if I look at your books? Please?" Hermione pleaded, and Jasper felt a stirring at hearing his mate beg, but quickly pushed it away.

He smiled. "Sure! Help your self." He had barely finished his sentence when Hermione had taken off going through every book in the place until pulling out one specifically.

"would you mind too terribly if I borrowed this one, I promise to return it!" Hermione said, her big doe eyes widening innocently, making jasper unable to refuse her.

"Of course, but may I ask what book you've picked?"

"Its called _'The Lives of The Southern Civil War Solider'_ I'm just fascinated by Civil War stuff. Its always been a hobby of mine." Hermione admitted sheepishly.

And Jasper would swear he feel even more in love with Hermione Granger.

"Come on, lets get to work." Jasper said, pulling out their homework.

"Sure." Said Hermione, as they started their work.

A/N: As always thank you for reading and PLEASE review! Thanks guys! :P


	8. Edward, you scum bag!

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm sorry I haven't written in so wrong! I was sick for a while, than we had play auditions (Were doing the little Mermaid! Its going to be awesome!) and just stuff happened! But I wanted to thank everyone who's supporting this story, you all make me so happy!

Hermione was very confessed, and that was something Hermione didn't do a lot. She had faced obstacles sure, they had stumped her, sometimes even stopped her ( at least for a little while), but they had never confused her.

The source of Hermione's confusion? Jasper Hale. She was starting to feel…..things…for him…that she felt guilty for feeling.

It wasn't that Jasper was in any way a bad guy, at least not that she knew of, but it felt wrong to be happy with someone so soon after her parents and friends deaths.

During the war a few months ago there had been quite a few causalities. She remembered that Arthur and Percy Weasley both died by being crushed by a wall. And that Pavarti Patil was ruined by Fenir Greyback. But the friend that really hit her was Dean Thomas. Her and Dean weren't particularly close, but it affected her the most because she had been right beside him when he died, staying with him until his hand went limp in hers. And she felt guilty, knowing she was beside him and she couldn't do anything. And it didn't help very much that Seamus Finnegan, Deans boyfriend, also blamed her.

But she held her self together, believing that her parents were going to be alright, she was going to see them and everything was going to go back to normal.

Sadly that thought was short lived. She went to Australia to find her parents, only to find out that their house had burned down, them along with it.

And since then Hermione hadn't felt any real happiness. She would fake a smile or a laugh. She may even get excited. But every time happiness was right in her reach, she would squish it, feeling too guilty when she should be hurting.

She sighed. She just didn't know what to do.

And to make things even worse, she was going over to his house today for a study session. She sighed again as she grabbed her things and made her way over to the Cullen house.

{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}

Jasper sat in his room reading his book. Well, not really, he was pretending to read, but he couldn't get Hermione out of his mind. Her beauty, her smell, her laugh everything! She was just perfect….

Jasper was interrupted from his musings by a knock on the door.

"What the fuck do you want ?" Jasper growled out, still angry with his 'brother' and 'sister' over the other day.

"Jasper, you need to listen to me and Alice. We believe your mate is, how should we say this, defective." Edward started, but Jasper was up before he could even dare to finish his thought.

"How dare you degrade my mate like that! I will kill you, you son of a bitch!" Jasper growled as he lunged at Edward. Edward rolled away, predicting Jaspers moves. Jasper went to lunge again but Alice came behind him and tried to snap off his arm. He quickly pulled out her hold and threw her through the wall.

"You bastard!" Edward yelled, as he went into the living room, where she had landed, to check on the well being of his mate. Jasper quickly followed, hoping for a surprise attack, but when he walked into to the room what he saw angered him beyond belief.

Edward held Hermione in his arms, one of her arms twisted painfully behind her back and his other hand gripping her throat tightly. She had a look of fear on her beautiful face, and tears brimmed her eyes.

"Let her go Edward." Jasper hissed, eyeing him carefully.

"I am afraid, I can not do that. You see, you hurt my mate. Tore off her arm in fact, and its only fair that I extend the same courtesy." Edward smiled evilly as he stared to slowly break Hermione's arm.

"S-Stupify!" Hermione yelled, and Edward flew backwards. Not even questioning what happened, Jasper ran over to Edward and sent him as much pain as he possibly could, causing Edward to arch his back in agony and let out a strangled scream.

"This is the second time I have warned you Edward, and the third time I will not hesitate to kill you, but let me make myself clear. You will NEVER do anything to my mate, you will never talk to her, even look at her, or you will die a slow and painful death." Japer said, keeping the pain focused on him, after about 3 minutes, he left him there a puddle on the floor.

"Hermione," Jasper said, as he quickly walked towards her. "are you okay." He took her weak form into his arms and held her tight, trying to comfort her.

After a few moments she ducked out of his arms and went to his fire place. He looked at her oddly as she pulled some green dust from her bag and threw it into the flames, turning them a dark green

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Jasper asked confused. She called out some name and jasper almost screamed as she stuck her head in the fire, and quickly tried to pull her out, but she wouldn't move.

HPOV

"Poppy Pomfrey" Hermione called out, before sticking her head in the flames. As soon as she did, she felt a persistent tugging at her middle, almost as though jasper was trying to pull her out but the charms on the floo network made it now impossible to take someone form a conversation until the person wanted to leave.

"Madam Pomfrey!" Hermione called out, praying that the older woman was there.

"Hermione dear, what seems to be the matter?" Madam Pomfrey asked, approaching the young brunettes flaming face.

"Madam Pomfrey, I-I don't really know, I used wandless magic, which I cant do you, and I feel weak, and it keeps draining me, I can barley manage this conversation. Please, can you help me?"

"Step back, ill get my things and floo right in." Madam Pomfrey summoned her things and Hermione came out of the floo and before she could do anything her world went black.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! You all make me so happy and thanks for supporting! XD


End file.
